The Brightest Green
by uncertaintystrikesagain7593
Summary: Bella, an army brat, meets Edward and decides to steal away from his other admirers. This is my first fanfic so reviews would be pretty cool and helpful so leave some.
1. Slow Dance with a Stranger

"… Class, I'd like to introduce Bella Marie Swan-- by the way dear, that's a lovely name. Anyways, be nice, you guys."

I just looked down, my long, curly, brown hair falling down shielding me from all curious eyes, and felt my face turn red.  
As the teacher moved onto the French Revolution, the face of my silly yet loveable mother popped into my head; however, right now I was annoyed with her. Instead of staying with us, she decided that she had enough of being cooped up and took a flight to Europe for a yearlong trip without much thought. My father, normally a strict general, was easily persuaded by my mom, the one person who had power over him.

_Why does this have to happen to me???_ Okay, fine. I understand why my mother might feel cooped up, being the wife of general, but didn't she understand that I felt restricted too? Out of all the people in my life, I thought she'd understand me the best. But instead, she leaves me here stranded. Oh, and best of all my father was being relocated, meaning I had to change schools again, for the 12th time.  
Sighing, I began to focus on Ms. Alvarez's lecture, when from the corner of my eye, I saw a boy with reddish gold hair, dozing off. Right at that moment, his eyes shot open; he saw me staring, smiled, and closed his eyes again.  
A few minutes later, the girl in front of him shook her perfectly wavy blonde hair out of her ponytail, tousled it to give it an effortless look and turned to him.  
" Hey, sleepyhead. Wake up or else Ms. Alvarez will like flip a shit again," she teased. But he continued to pretend that he didn't hear her.  
"Rosalie Hale, turn around and pay attention," barked Ms. Alvarez.  
As she turned around, she rolled her eyes and gave the teacher a superficial smile. Then, I saw the boy again opening his eyes, caught me staring at him again, and smirked as he looked back at that blonde, Rosalie

"Okay, so I'll see you guys tomorrow and you better have the assignment done. That includes you too, Mr. Cullen. If you were too busy sleeping to hear what the assignment was, well then tough luck."

Finally. Class was over and I could go eat lunch. _Oh, crap! Lunch._ Lunch was always the worst part of the school day especially since I just got here. I cringed at the image of me sitting alone in the lunch room.

I got up, picked up my bag, and being the amazingly coordinated person that I am, I drop my books. Right as I turned around, I saw that boy picking them up for me and handing the books over to me.  
"Th-th-thanks…," I stuttered.  
"No problem. Hey your name is Marie right? I'm Edward. Edward Cullen," he said as he smiled.  
Jesus. That smile. That face. Both set my heart racing. Then, his smile faded away and he had a concerned look on his face. "Is there something on my face?"  
"Oh. Uhm. No." I gulped and lowered my face.  
"Okay then. Since you're new and everything I'm guessing you don't know that many people, so you can sit at my lunch table if you want."  
_Oh god. It's that smile again_. "Sure. Thanks."


	2. Are You Catching My Drift Yet?

We walked to the lunchroom, talking about the school and our teachers, but to tell you the truth I could barely focus on the conversation. His eyes-- the brightest green I'd ever seen-- made me feel all flustered whenever they made contact with mine. _Way to be obsessed already. Wait. No. I'm totally not obsessed. I just happened to find him insanely hot. That's it. I'm definitely not obsessed with Edward._

"Huh? Did you call my name?" he said, with a confused face.

"No… I didn't say anything." I replied; my face was turning red.

"Oh haha. Sorry. I must have imagined it." He led me into the cafeteria and guided me to the lunch line. "The cafeteria is no five star gourmet restaurant, but it'll have to do for now." He grinned; I smiled back.

* * *

After we got our lunch, we went to his lunch table.

"Hey, you guys, this is Bella. And Bella, these are my cousins, Alice and Emmett, and the Hale twins, Rosalie and Jasper." introduced Edward.

Everyone greeted me kindly-- well actually, not everyone. Rosalie just gave me a nod.

_Well that wasn't awkward…_

We sat down and Rosalie started talking to Edward.

"Hey, so uhm about the dance this weekend… Uhm, I can't get a ride… Do you think that you can like give me a ride? Please?"

"Well, you do know I'm not legal yet right?" he replied.

"Uhm, yeah, but why the hell does that matter? People drive each other illegally like all the time. Please, Edward? I'm like begging you right now." She put on her sad face and started pouting.

_Shit. There's no way he's not gonna fall for that b…_

"No, Rose. I've already told you a million times. I don't care what everyone else is doing. I'm NOT going to drive you illegally. Get a ride from Emmett. He's legal. Hey, Emmett. You're going to the dance right? Take Rose with you. She's bugging me for a ride."

"Oh. Sure. I'll give Rosalie a ride." he said, turning red as he said so. He then got up to throw out his trash but he stumbled and knocked over a freshman with his big brawny body as he did so.

"Jesus christ, why don't you watch where you're going?" he sputtered. "And it's not that funny. Stop laughing."

After bursting out in laughter, Edward turned to me and whispered, "I'm actually legal as of today. Don't tell anyone though. Especially Rose."

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." I tried copying that breathtakingly beautiful smile that Rosalie always flashed him, but as I was in the middle of doing so, I saw Rosalie glaring at me. I immediately looked down.

"So Bella, where did you live before you came to Forks?" interrupted Alice, who saw the encounter between Rosalie and me.

"Oh I lived in New York." I replied, feeling relieved that she saved me from Rosalie's death stare.

Alice gasped and gave me a shocked look.

"No. Fucking. Way." she exclaimed. "You have no idea how jealous I am right now. I've only been there once and"

Edward interrupted her before she finished talking. "And she bought about half of the clothes in all of New York. If I told you how much she spent, you might have a heart attack. Seriously, she's a bit of a shopaholic. That's why we're not taking her to New York ever again."

Alice pouted and said, "I didn't shop that much… I don't know what you're talking about."

Emmett and Edward just looked at her.

"Ok, fine. Maybe I kinda bought a lot, but I am definitely not a shopaholic."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."

"Hey, you guys, stop doing that to her. She's going to get upset…" defended Jasper, speaking for the first time, and he gave Alice a shy smile.

"Aw, thanks Jaz. I don't know what I'd do without you." replied Alice. After that, the two just went off into their own little world and talked to each other the rest of the lunch period.

"There they go again…" groaned Emmett. "I have no fucking clue why Jasper won't grow a pair and ask her out."

"Cough.. Hypocrite… cough" said Edward, and for that, Emmett punched his arm. "Holy fuck. That hurt, asshole."

I looked at the clock. "Uhm… shouldn't we be leaving for class now? I think lunch is over…" I finally spoke.

"Ooh, we have a miss goody two shoes at our lunch table now. I think we better watch out you guys," Rosalie said back.

"Stop being mean, Rose. Bella's right about lunch." Edward said. "Hey, Bella, what class do you have now?"

"Oh, I have Chemistry."

"Me too" he smiled. " Come on let's go."

As we got up to leave, Rosalie passed me and whispered, "Get the fuck away from him if you know what's best for you, bitch. He's mine."


	3. Are You Down?

During the walk to Chemistry, Edward stopped walking. I saw that he had a concerned look on his face.

"Bella, is there something wrong? You seem a little worried." said Edward.

"Oh.. I'm fine… Don't worry about me." I mustered up a smile, but inside I was scared as hell of Rosalie. _This totally would happen to me. Having someone hate you on the first day of school takes serious skill. Ugh._

Edward didn't look completely convinced but he accepted my answer and started telling me about the dance.

"So I planned it all out, and the money that we'll make from it will be donated to charity. I'm really excited about it since a lot of people are going."

The look on his face resembled that of a little kid on Christmas day. I smiled, forgetting about all my troubles, and lightened up.

"This dance is supposed to be casual right? Not formal or anything?"

"Yup. You're coming, right? If you aren't I might hunt you down and drag you over to the dance. Just saying."

We finally got to the room, and as he sat down in his seat, I awkwardly went up to the teacher, Mr. Banner, not knowing where to go.

"Miss Swan, since there is only one remaining seat, you will have to sit next to Mr. Cullen." Mr. Banner said.

I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that I could be lab partners with someone I knew. Who was probably smart. And incredibly hot. I mean, not that it mattered.

He grinned at me as I took the seat next to his and class began.

"Hopefully you all know what natural logs are… We will be dealing with rate laws this unit and if you don't know what rate laws are, you might as well just leave. This is a rigorous course and if one person slows down the whole class, I will be very unhappy." said Mr. Banner with a fierce gleam in his eyes.

Through the corner of my eye, I saw Edward rolling his eyes. I had to cough to cover up the giggle that escaped my lips.

* * *

"Uhm, is he always like that?" I whispered to Edward as I tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh you mean has he always had a stick up his ass? Well then yes. But don't worry, that class is ridiculously easy. Even Jessica Stanley can get an A in that class."

"Who's that?" "The class slut. She's slept with half the guys in the school, excluding me of course." he grinned as the girl in front of him turned around.

"We could change that this weekend." Right after she said this the bell rang.

"In your dreams."

"I'm guessing that's her."

"Yup."

While he walked me to the gym, I asked him if there were any good stores to shop at in Forks.

"God, no. There's nothing to do in Forks. The closest place where there are actual stores is probably Port Angeles. Why?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about getting an outfit for the dance."

_Ugh Port Angeles? I'm soooo gonna get lost there. I'll probably have to go with Charlie. No. I refuse to go with him. But who else am I going to go with so that I won't get lost_

"You could ask Alice to go with you. I'm sure she won't mind. She'll take any opportunity to shop"

_Whoa. That was really weird. _"Really? Cool." I gave him a smile as we approached the door to the gym. "Aw we're here already."

"Well, don't you look happy to be here."

I groaned. "Gym has been, is, and always will be my least favorite class."

"And why is that?" he laughed.

"No comment."

Faking a sigh, he said bye to me and I braced myself for whatever torture was awaiting me behind the door and opened it.

* * *

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she sprinted towards me. "I thought I was going to be all alone in this class, but now you're here. Yay!"

"Hey Alice." I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Oh, so I needed to go shopping f-"

"Shopping? What? We should go today. I need to buy something for the dance. Well actually I just need to shop. I think it's been a week since I've gotten anything. Hmm, maybe we should go to that place in Port Angeles. Or Seattle? You know what, we should go all out and go to New York!"

"Alice?... Alice. ALICE."

"What?"

"Okay, I'm going to say this once, so don't interrupt me. I need to go to Port Angeles because I need an outfit for the dance. I want you to come with me so that I won't get lost. Plus, shopping alone is no fun. And we're not going to Seattle… or New York. As much as I would love to go there, we have school the next day and personally, I don't think we're going to have enough time. God, everyone was right. You do have a bit of an obsession with shopping."

She then pouted at my last comment until I assured her that it was just a joke.

"Everyone gather around! We're just going to go over the basics today, but bring a change of clothes tomorrow." _Yes!! No actual activities today. _"As everyone knows, this is a very rigorous gym class, so don't take it as a joke. And yes, you are getting graded." said Mrs. Nelson. Everyone groaned at that. _Grades in gym? Holy crap._

_As Mrs. Nelson went over the rules and the basics, Alice prattled on about her excitement for our shopping trip._

"_Seriously, you better be ready. I am a serious shopper and it might be hard for you to keep up."_

"_You know what, I'm going to have to challenge you then. I lived in NEW YORK. You can't get better than that. I think I shopped more than I slept."_

"_It's on."_


	4. You've Got So Far To Go

Alice and I decided that I should drive myself home and drop off my school stuff and then later she'd come pick me up, so after gym I made my way to my Escalade. As I started opening the door to the car, a guy leaned up against my car and introduced himself.

"Hey I'm Mike Newton. Bella, right?"

Not wanting to deal with this random dude, I just nodded and proceeded to put my books in the passenger seat.

"So… I was wondering. How would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Mike said in an extremely cocky manner. _He's not that bad looking but his personality is… ugh. He better get the fuck away before…_

"Bella! I was looking for you. I was just wondering if you needed any of the notes we've already taken in Chemistry because if you do, just tell me and you can borrow my notes." said Edward, appearing out of thin air, and winked at me.

"You know what, Bella, we can talk about this later. Bye." With a disgruntled look, Mike walked away to his own car and drove away.

"You're welcome."said Edward with a playful smile.

"So you knew what was going on?"

"Well yeah. I saw him eyeing you during lunch and Chemistry. So I just figured that he was asking you out on a date." he said, scowling at that last word.

"Wait. He's in our Chemistry class?"

"Unobservant much? I bet you also didn't notice the fact that almost all the guys who saw you today pretty much stared you down."

At that, I just made a face. "Well I should get going now if I want to have enough time to shop."

"Fine. I better get going anyways before Alice leaves me stranded here." he sighed. "Bye, see you tomorrow."

* * *

The whole time during my drive home, I was thinking about Edward. _Why did he keep me from going on a date with Mike? Does he like me? No. That's not possible. I barely know him. _

I finally got home, put all my books down, got my purse, and waited for Alice to come pick me up, when I heard a honk. I ran out of the door and jumped in to her silver Volvo.

"Nice ride."

She laughed and replied "Thanks, but it's Edward's. I'm kinda not allowed to ride my car in broad day light. It's a little too much for this town."

I gave her a quizzical look and she then told me that she had a yellow Porsche.

"Oh…"

"Yup. So today we're only going to have about 3 or 4 hours to shop. I'm sorry, but it's a school night. So much shopping to do in so little time." she sighed as she said this.

"On a scale of 1 to ten how shoppable is Port Angeles?"

"3, but it's the closest place to Forks. Oh hey, do you mind if I put on a cd?"

"It's fine as long as it's not too… You know?"

"It's an Oasis cd. I don't think you could go wrong with Oasis. What? Why are you giving me that look?"

"Alice… Marry me?" I asked her. "It's just that at my old school, which was an all girls private school, everyone was basically the same. They always listened to that pop crap that's always on the radio. I mean, I'm not saying that those types of songs aren't catchy, but that's all that they listened to."

Alice just looked at me and burst out into laughter. Then she took the cd out and put it into the stereo. As The Shock of the Lightning started playing, I heard Alice sing along.

_I'm over my heart's desire _

_I feel cold, but i'm back in the fire _

_Outta control but i'm tied up tight _

_Come in, come out tonight _

_Coming up in the early morning _

_I feel love and the shock of the lightning _

_I'll follow into the blinding light _

_Come in, come out, come in, come out tonight_

"Heyyy we're finally here."

I looked around to see where the shops were, but there were only tiny buildings

"Uhm. Alice. I don't see anything. I mean I guess those tiny buldings are pretty to look at, but where are we going to shop?"

"I guess you're way too used to New York. Bella, those are the stores that we're going to shop at."

"Oh."

She sighed, looked at me, and dragged me into a store. "It might be a little too small for your taste but this store has really good clothes. Come on, let's go."

* * *

30 minutes later…

"Ok fine. I'll admit it, Alice. You beat me, but it was close. You know, you really should be _really_ proud of yourself for proving to me that you're a total shopaholic."

"Loving the sarcasm there. Sore loser much?" said Alice jokingly.

"Alice, you only bought one more thing than me. I think we should call it a tie."

"Small town girl beats city girl. I think that sounds inspirational."

"No comment. Actually you know, we have a lot of time left. You may have won round 1 but next time I'll win. Without a doubt."

* * *

"Bella, just give up now. That was the last store in Port Angeles. Plus, I'm craving pasta right now. Hmm. There's a Italian restaurant here called Bella Italia. Hey, it has your name in it. I think we're meant to go there."

"Fine. Let's go then."


	5. Just a little note

Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't been writing for a while… I guess I sort of just lost my inspiration/steam to keep going on with this story for now. There'll probably either be a new chapter coming out soon, or I'll just start a new story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
